


Where Will the Shadows Take Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dubious Consent, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Mirror Universe, Past Child Abuse, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror!verse ficlet. </p><p>McCoy's life is made up of a weaving together of men who own him, men who usually hold him in their shadow. When he falls into the hands of Jim Kirk he sees a glimpse of light but the workings of this universe means that sooner or later McCoy must be thrust back into the darkness. It's just the way it is for McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Will the Shadows Take Me?

McCoy resides in the shadows of great men.

Owned by his father first, a doctor renowned for his pretty pouting son just as much as his medicinal prowess and loyalty to the Fleet, his life extinguished by Admiral Darnell, poisoned with a sickness of the blood. McCoy had found himself transferred into the care of said Admiral, blood on all their hands. Seventeen. Too young to have had to suffer the rough touches of these men but too old to not know better than to accept his lot. The Admiral couldn’t keep his touch away from the pretty young teen and so McCoy, who should have been gloriously bestowed unto the Admiral’s son, is given to the second-born instead. The daughter.

Her claws are biting as they dig into his skin, drawing blood.

Medicine does not offer the escape he thought it might. He is too clever, too able. He is twenty four, a better doctor than most of his instructors. He tries to mould to the shadows. Jocelyn’s name marked on his file keeps away the press of lips and fingers. For once he is glad to be under the safety their kinship affords him.

When he is cast out from their shadow and into the light, many hands scramble for him. They want a piece of his body, his mind. Starfleet is the highest bidder and the Darnell’s are only happy to sign on the dotted line. The attentions of Boyce are harsh and wholly unwanted. Boyce is actually a man of intelligence, and that intelligence makes him wicked, fuels his cruelty. He is possessive of McCoy but it displays itself in the most corrupt affections – it reminds the McCoy of his father. The young doctor cowers in Boyce’s shadow and prays for the day one of them will meet their death.

It seems Pike wants McCoy on his new ship. Boyce’s smile curves like an obscene laceration across his face as he bequeaths this generous bounty to his favourite Captain, sorry his assignment on the Yorktown will mean he is unable to be CMO. They share McCoy that night. It’s a night McCoy dreads reaching his nightmares. Sometimes when he sees Pike in medbay his throat constricts. The doctor must push back the thought of Pike inside him because Puri is vicious in his jealousy and commands all of McCoy’s attention. McCoy is his gift after all and gifts of this quality must endeavour to demonstrate their worth.

McCoy often wonders if his long line of masters ever resent the fact that he has been used so thoroughly before. Puri assures him that it is a flaw his ability to swallow cock most certainly makes up for.

McCoy is strangely numb when Puri ends up dead and Pike is fighting paralysis under his hands. He will ensure Pike will walk again and then he will demand his freedom. All he wants to do is slip away into the shadows, but the shadows ruled by the night and not by other men. McCoy realises that with no shadow to hide under he had no protection on this ship. He locks himself in the CMOs office when he isn’t tending to patients and awaits Pike’s return to consciousness.

Pike is grounded. McCoy is refused transfer from the Enterprise. Kirk’s eyes watch him. Officer’s that express a lewd interest in McCoy begin to end up dead. Kirk’s touch is scolding. But the new CMO, Piper, stakes his claim on McCoy and Kirk lets it pass. Piper enjoys cutting, biting, pinching. McCoy has never taken a man’s life before but Piper’s reign makes him consider the possibility.

Kirk requests an audience with Piper, to watch the CMO lavish his affections on his pretty, pliant, second-in-command. McCoy doesn’t flinch as he watches Kirk silently rise from his seat and drive a knife into Piper’s throat. Right to the hilt. Piper is still balls deep inside McCoy and the thought of it makes his stomach roil.

He gets a promotion along with a new owner.

He has heard of Kirk’s savagery. Known him as Pike’s brutal and cunning first officer and had to mend the various wounds he had inflicted upon other wayward officers. McCoy fears having that attention solely on him. But he has survived in the shadows long enough and he has survived more evil men.

Kirk prefers to use his tongue and the rough pads of his fingers. He touches McCoy reverently and murmurs sickening sweet nothings into the curves and crevasses of his body. McCoy begs for more. Kirk’s wake is the darkest McCoy has had to follow. But he goes freely. No paper binding him to Kirk – just McCoy’s knowledge that he is owned. McCoy’s desire to be so.

McCoy is guided into the light by a great man.

He becomes more than a blurred silhouette. Kirk values McCoy’s capability unlike any lover McCoy has ever had. Even as Kirk brings planets to their knees he is steadfast in his adoration of McCoy. His viciousness, when turned to McCoy, becomes tender.

But then the grim faced Engineer and that wretched hobgoblin present McCoy with a body bag. There is nothing he can do to revive his Captain, Khan has reigned victorious and the Enterprise is now his. The augments separate themselves out among the command teams of the two ships. Spock explains McCoy’s role as Kirk’s favourite and Khan nods his appreciation.

A new ship. A new captain. A new master.

And McCoy recedes back into the shadow, lying cold and hollow under a great man.  


End file.
